


"69, Dude!"

by twinsarein



Category: Smallville
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex pays, most pleasantly, for his bad timing in teasing Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"69, Dude!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ctbn60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/gifts).



> This is part of a series of comment fics I did as Christmas presents for people on my friend's lists. People gave me a rating, the kind of touching they wanted to read about, the place it story occurs, the emotion of the story, and a pet name. The prompts I was given for this one were: NC-17, blowjob, Kent sofa, horny, and baby.

Shifting gears on his favorite Porsche, Lex lets his hand fall from the gear shaft to a much more interesting shaft that's almost as hard. Clark's groan makes him tighten his grip.

"So hard already, Clark?"

Clark bucks his hips up into the touch. "S'all your fault. Drinking that latte at The Talon, and then licking the foam off your upper lip after every sip. "Jesus, Lex! Were you trying to make me come right there?"

Lex undoes the fastenings to Clark's pants and slips his hand in to cover heated flesh. "Yes."

Clark throws his head back and whines high in his throat before finding his voice again. "Shit! Almost…almost did. A few more sips and licks, and I would've been…oh, God, Lex…would've been done."

Turning onto the road to the Kent's, Lex reluctantly removes his hand from Clark's cock, giving one last squeeze as he does.

"Lex?"

"I've almost got you home, baby. I wish I could've finished you off, but I'm not going to test your parents’ good-will by making you miss curfew. C'mon, I'll walk you to your door."

Shutting the car down, Lex gets out and waits for Clark to do the same. They walk a few feet in silence, but then Clark grabs his arm and spins him around. "So, you're just planning on leaving me like this?!"

Lex runs a hand over his head."I'm sorry, baby; I didn't plan tonight very well. I'd just thought to tease you a little, but your reactions…God! They were a potent aphrodisiac, and I couldn't stop myself until Lana dropped that tray of glasses and startled me."

Clark crowds into Lex and starts to back him up the walk. "I'm not going to let you go tonight, Lex. At least not until you've finished what you started."

Slowly backing up the step, Lex puts out a placating hand. "Clark, be reasonable. You're parents, especially your father, are not thrilled with the idea of us dating, but they're grudgingly allowing it. I can't…won't…jeopardize that for momentary satisfaction."

Crowding into Lex again, Clark backs him up until he hits a wall. Then, he presses forward until they're touching from groin to chest. Both men groan when their hard cocks line up against each other. "Even if my parents were home, I'd ride your thigh out here on the porch and make you ride mine until we both came." Clark leans in to whisper in Lex's ear, pressing his leg even harder against his lover as he does so. "But, guess what? They aren't home, and they won't be until tomorrow."

Lex grabs Clark's hair and uses it to yank his head back, biting kisses up and down the strong column of his throat and across his jaw. "Fuck, why didn't you say that hours ago?" Not waiting for an answer, Lex starts pushing Clark back towards the door. "C'mon. In! Move it!"

Latching onto Clark's ever present flannel, Lex starts to unbutton the hardy shirt. Clark sheds it when he's done, and then pulls his t-shirt over his head. He falls back onto the couch and pulls Lex down with him.

Immediately, Lex attacks his chest, sucking hard on the tasty nipples, biting down, and then soothing the mark with his tongue. He moves down the hard planes of Clark's abdomen, biting, kissing, and licking. Moving lower, he fits his mouth over the cloth covered head and breathes through the material. Clark bucks into his touch and shouts his name. Just feeling and listening to his lover is making Lex harder and he can't resist rubbing himself into the leg below him.

"Lex, please. I want to suck you. My mouth feels empty. I want your cock. Please let me suck you."

"You want to…but, that's what I was going to do to you." Lex looks up, eyes glittering and voice ragged with desire. Breathing hard he reaches out and lets a finger trail lightly over one extended nipple. He enjoys the way the simple touch makes Clark whine and buck into him, his own cock surging in reaction to watching his lover come apart.

"Both, Lex! I want to do both. Please?"

Lex scrambles off of Clark, and is shucking off all his clothes from the waist down before the younger man finishes speaking. Then, he's back on Clark, but this time facing away. Leaning over, he unfastens Clark's pants only as much as he needs to, to get his cock free.

Bending down, he licks at the head of Clark's cock, savoring the taste of precome. Taking just the tip in his mouth, he relishes the shout from Clark, and the hips that buck up trying to make him go deeper. He just rides with the movements.

It's his turn to cry out, when incredibly strong hands grasp his hips, pulls him back, and sucks him down like a pro. Lex can't resist the urge to thrust, but Clark's grip is too solid for him to move against it.

As he feels himself sliding all the way in, Clark's lips pressing flush against his groin, Lex has to let Clark's cock slide out to moan. "God, baby! That's so good. I can't believe you're taking it all. Oh, Jesus! Do that again; move your tongue… That's it! That's…oh, fuck…amazing!"

Having Lex cock filling his mouth and hearing his reaction, drives Clark into a frenzy of desire. He works his throat and jaw and kneads his hands into the cheeks of Lex's ass. Hearing Lex's broken moan makes things clench low down, and when he gets a taste of another surge of precome, he starts coming so hard it feels like lightning in reverse.

As the first spurt of Clark's come lands on his cheek, Lex's haze of desire clears enough for him to capture the head in his mouth. He licks and sucks and swallows every drop Clark has left. With fraying control, he holds back his own orgasm until Clark is done.

As Clark sags down into the couch cushions, Lex can't control himself anymore. He comes off of Clark with a gasp and a warning. "Clark! God! I'm coming! I'm…"

Clark lets his kneading hands slip down into the crack of Lex's ass, so just the tips of a couple of fingers brush against the sensitive skin of the tight little pucker there. Just as he does, Lex starts coming and sending spurt after spurt into his greedy mouth.

Gently licking the softening cock all over, Clark eventually lets it slide from his mouth. Turning his lover around, he licks his own come off of Lex's cheek before nuzzling into his neck and wrapping him in his arms.

Lex allows himself to be cuddled, unwilling to admit yet how much he likes it, but also unwilling to move away. For a few minutes, anyway, he's going to indulge the desire he has to be loved and cared for. A desire his new lover is very good at satisfying.


End file.
